


Love in an Elevator

by zvi



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elevators in Seattle Grace must emit some kind of freaking pheremone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times the Elevator Doors Shouldn't Have Opened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/751) by [zulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu). 



Seattle Grace calls her back.

(The Chief still hasn't hired a neonatal surgeon. Pregnant Seattlites keep having premature babies.)

She walks inside, past the chairs where she first confronted Meredith. She wonders — no, hopes that they're closer to a house, a wedding, maybe some kids. At least a dog. Derek's trapped on her emotional todo list until he's safely fairytale-endinged off.

The elevator opens. Two men in scrubs make out inside. _Typical_, she thinks.

Except it's Mark's back to her, wrapped around some guy. _Well._ "Good morning, gentlemen."

"Addison!" says Mark. Says…Derek?

_Gah!_ She turns around and heads for the stairs.


End file.
